Drabbles à foison !
by Selemba
Summary: Série de Drabbles de 100 mots, vous me donnez le thème, je les écrit ! Venez découvrir toutes ces petites choses que vous ne saviez pas sur nos personnages préférés !
1. Le coup de trop

Je me lance dans les drabbles ! C'est mon tout premier, alors j'espère ne pas m'être trop planté ! En tout cas, ça m'a beaucoup plus d'écrire pour une fois quelques chose où je ne pouvais pas m'étaler ! Je me suis mise à autre chose, de l'humour (pour la première fois) et puis un couple homosexuel (pour la première fois aussi !)

J'espère que vous allez aimé !

Pour ce premier thème, j'ai pris un livre, l'ai ouvert au pif et j'ai mis mon doigt n'importe où... C'est tombé sur "court-circuit" ! Pour la suite, je vous propose de me donner un mot ou une expression, je les prendrais dans l'ordre où je les recevrais. Faut m'aider là dessus, j'ai besoin que vous me donniez les thèmes !

Bonne lecture et à tout bientôt !

Selemba

* * *

**Titre :** Un coup de trop

**Thème :** Court-circuit

**Personnages : **POV Peter, les maraudeurs et Severus

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout pile !

* * *

**Un coup de trop**

Les Mauraudeurs n'en étaient pas à leur première facétie : faire sauter le circuit sorcier de Poudlard pour passer la journée dehors ne devait poser aucun problème.

Peter, leur spécialiste en électronique magique, bricola un dispositif chargé de couper le jus à 8h05. Mais Peter n'avait pas pensé à deux choses : Dumbledore ayant prévu le coup depuis des années, le courant fut rétabli tout de suite. Et la surprise qui attendait toute la classe quand la lumière revint lui coupa toute envie de s'amuser.

On ne voyait pas Sirius et Severus se rouler une pelle tous les jours !

Fin


	2. L'Exploité

J'attends vos autre thème !

Selemba

* * *

**Titre :** L'Exploité

**Thème :** Poussière, proposé par Misaya67

**Personnages : **Arthur/Molly

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (102 pour Word qui compte les guillemets comme mots)

* * *

**L'Exploité**

On le lui avait pourtant répété : « Ne te marie jamais ! » Mais Aphrodite s'était finalement révélée plus forte que les conseils de ses parents.

Certes, il y avait des avantages : l'amour, les enfants, la bonne cuisine… De très gros avantage. Mais là, il était dépassé par les événements, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là !

Vraiment, Arthur avait fait une bêtise en se mariant, se dit-il en réajustant son tablier et en regardant Molly lui désigner l'aspirateur, le chiffon à poussière et la vaisselle sale.

-Et interdiction d'utiliser la magie !


	3. Le courage Gryffondorien

Donnez-moi des thèmes ! Please !

* * *

**Titre :** Le courage gryffondorien

**Thème :** Douleur, prit au hasard dans La Coupe de Feu

**Personnages : **Remus, Severus, Sirius et Tonk

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

**Le courage gryffondorien**

Le hurlement de bête blessée que poussa le lycanthrope fit sursauter Severus, Sirius, tous les habitants du 12 square Grimmaurd et une bonne partie de Londres.

-Black ! Éloigne moi cette furie de Tonk et passe moi la pince, exigea un Rogue blasé.

-Tiens le coup, Lunard ! s'exclama Sirius en tirant la métamorphage vers l'escalier.

S'armant de tout son courage, le professeur de potion approcha l'instrument de la plaie en fermant son esprit au cri de douleur.

-Bah voilà, je l'ai enlevé cette écharde ! Et tu es toujours vivant !

C'est dingue ce qu'un loup-garou sous forme humaine pouvait être douillet…


	4. L'emménagement

**Titre :** L'emménagement

**Thème :** Armoire, prit au hasard dans L'Ordre du Phenix

**Personnages : **Drago/Hermione, sur demande de NY0Z3KA

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

**L'emménagement**

-Dis donc, sale fouineur, tu espères trouver quoi en fouillant mes affaires ? l'interpella Hermione, sarcastique.

-Surprit, Drago se retourna en sursautant, un air coupable sur le visage.

-Euh, tes petites culottes ?

-Fiche moi le camp de cette chambre tout de suite ! Ça vient de Serpentard cette habitude de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ?

-Comment ça qui ne me regarde pas ? Madame met le souk dans mes affaires et je ne devrais pas m'en mêler ?

-Le souk ? J'essaie juste de me faire de la place, Monsieur-Le-Coquet ! répliqua Hermione, cajoleuse, en nouant ses bras autours de son cou


	5. Le taxidermiste

**Titre :** Le taxidermiste

**Thème :** Succès (je sais, la notion de succès est vague dans le texte. C'est plutôt la mission en elle-même qui sera un succès ! Je voulais juste montrer qu'un succès pouvait être vu de plusieurs manières)

**Personnages : **Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander et Lysandra Lorc (inventée de toute pièce)

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

**Le taxidermiste**

Luna entra dans le bureau de sa chef en agitant de l'angélique :

-Pour repousser le mauvais sort, précisa-t-elle.

Lysandra Lorc, chef des aurors, soupira et lui tendit un dossier.

-Une mission pour vous : un taxidermiste qui s'est mis en tête de prouver l'existence de la créature de la salle de… enfin, vous savez laquelle. Votre devrez devenir son assistante et déterminer si oui ou non, c'est un danger.

-Et pourquoi serait-il un danger ?

-On ne sait jamais avec ces savants... J'ai pensé que ça vous plairait ?

-Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle, feuilletant le dossier. Et comment s'appelle ce dangereux personnage ?

-Scamander. Rolf Scamander.

* * *

NB : Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, d'après JK Rowlings, Rolf Scamander est le petit fils de Norbert Dragonneau, un taxidermiste qui deviendra la mari de Luna un peu plus tard que les mariages des autres Gryffondor. Ils auront deux jumeaux, Lorcan et Lysander. J'ai trouvé ça marrant d'imaginer comment ils avaient ou leur donner ces noms là


	6. De l'ennui d'avoir 7 enfants

**Titre :** De l'ennui d'avoir 7 enfants

**Thème :** Constatation, donné par Misaya67

**Personnages : **Molly Weasley et tous les descendants Weasley en général les Scamanders

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**De l'ennui d'avoir 7 enfants**

Tout commença au Noël 1998. Bill et Fleur vinrent avec la famille Delacour et Victoire. Charlie revint de Roumanie. George invita Angelina. Percy leur présenta Audrey. Ron et Hermione, qui ne se quittaient plus, convièrent les parents Granger. Harry et Ginny amenèrent Andromeda et Teddy

L'année d'après arrivèrent James et Rose. Puis Lucy. Et Dominique. Et Hugo. Et Albus. Et Fred. Et Molly junior. Et Louis. Et Roxanne…

Lorsque Luna, suivi de mari et enfants, planta sa tente dans le jardin pour pouvoir observer les mœurs des gnomes des marécages, Molly Weasley constata qu'il était grand temps d'agrandir le Terrier.


	7. Deux yeux qui brillent

**Titre :** Deux yeux qui brillent

**Thème :** Carton, donné par Misaya67

**Personnages : **Harry, Ginny et James

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Deux yeux qui brillent**

Quand Ginny lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, Harry se jura que son enfant aurait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu, qu'il aurait une enfance comblée.

Dès sa naissance, James fut couvert de cadeaux. Tout le monde l'adorait et il reçut une quantité de peluche, parfois même de gens qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Aucun de ses anniversaires ne fut oublié, il eut un paquet à chaque Noël.

Ce 25 décembre, en regardant James se rouler dans le carton d'emballage de la superbe voiture téléguidé qu'il avait reçu, Harry se dit qu'en fait, former une famille suffirait à rendre son fils heureux.


	8. Le temps d'un sourire

**Titre :** Le temps d'un sourire

**Thème :** Ravage

**Personnages : **Narcissa/Lucius

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Le temps d'un sourire**

Narcissa s'observait dans la psyché.

Elle venait de remarquer une nouvelle ride défigurant son beau visage d'albâtre. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, Narcissa n'avait plus rien d'une jeune et belle sorcière. Le temps et ses ravages étaient passés par là.

Dans le miroir, Narcissa remarqua alors le regard d'admiration, d'amour, que Lucius posait sur elle, croyant qu'elle ne le voyait pas. De savoir que ce regard n'avait pas changé depuis plus de 40 ans suffit à lui rendre le sourire.

Après tout, il y avait des avantages à la vieillesse, se dit Narcissa, en rejoignant son mari dans leur lit.


	9. L'éducation selon les Malefoy

**Titre :** L'éducation selon les Malefoy

**Thème :** Public

**Personnages : **Drago, Scorpius et Astoria

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**L'éducation selon les Malefoy**

-Papa, je veux ça, s'il te plait…

-Il n'en est pas question ! J'ai dit qu'on était venu ici pour t'acheter un balai. Il est grand temps que tu commences à apprendre à voler.

-Mais je veux pas voler. En plus, j'aime pas. Ça fait peur.

Voyant le visage de son fils s'empourprer et ses petits poings se crisper, Drago remarqua que les passants commençaient à se tourner vers eux. Il lui acheta donc un jouet moldu et s'empressa de rentrer. Astoria allait sûrement lui reprocher de trop le gâter mais, au moins, elle ne le ferait pas en public.


	10. Avec des   si  ,

**Titre :** Avec des « si », on mettrait Poudlard en fiole

**Thème :** Signe

**Personnages : **James/Lily, les Maraudeurs

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Avec des « si », on mettrait Poudlard en fiole**

Si McGonagall prend à droite, ça veut dire qu'Elle sait que j'ai changé…

Si Rogue rate la marche, ça veut dire qu'Elle m'aime…

Si on a de la soupe au dîner, ça veut dire qu'Elle va m'embrasser…

Si Flitwick nous rend les devoirs, ça veut dire qu'Elle va accepter de sortir avec moi…

Si j'ai un O, ça veut dire qu'on passera la Saint Valentin ensemble…

-Bon, ça suffit Cornedrue ! Tu vas finir par nous rendre fous avec tes signes bidon. Alors tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu vas inviter Lily à Pré au Lard !

* * *

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours ce que j'écris ! Je voulais juste vous signaler que j'ai passé les milles lectures et que je n'ai que 13 reviews... Ce n'est pas très très encourageant ! Alors voilà, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si vous vouliez bien laisser un commentaire de temps en temps !**

**Bonne fin de journée !**

**Selemba**


	11. Univers alternatif

**Titre :** Univers alternatif

**Thème :** Virtuel, donné par Misaya67

**Personnages : **Pansy/Ginny

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Univers alternatif**

-Dans un monde virtuel, on est sûrement très amies, ironisa Pansy.

-Sûrement ! Et dans ce monde, Harry et Malefoy joue au quidditch ensemble, rétorqua Ginny.

-Ombrage a épousé Hagrid.

-Tu-Sais-Qui élève des chatons.

-Les Poufsouffles sont brillants.

-Rogue est prof de divination.

-Londubat est ministre.

-Dumbledore déteste les sucreries.

-Goyle aura ses ASPICs.

-Hermione recopie ses devoirs sur Ron.

-Tu n'es pas rouquine

-Je n'ai pas de frères.

-Mais dans notre monde, je n'ai aucune envie d'être ton amie !

-T'as bien raison, on est pas bien comme ça ? susurra Ginny en attirant sa Serpentarde préférée sur l'oreiller.


	12. Si tu vas à Rio

**Titre :** Si tu vas à Rio

**Thème :** Arlequin, donné par Misaya67

**Personnages : **Drago/Hermione

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Si tu vas à Rio**

-C'est qui ce guignol en costume multicolore ?

-C'est Arlequin. Et la fille en robe blanche, c'est Colombine, sa fiancée.

-On est obligé de voir ça ?

-La Commedia Dell'Arte, c'est typique de l'Italie. Et si tu te plains encore, je t'écorche vif.

-Ok. Plus un mot.

Après un bref silence, Drago reprit.

-Juste un dernier truc, dans notre tour du monde, on passe quand à Rio ? Parce ce que les danseuses du Carnaval, ça me branche pas mal ! Et puis, c'est typique du Brésil non ?

Devant le regard noir d'Hermione, Drago préféra se concentrer sur Arlequin.


	13. Duel

**Titre :** Duel

**Thème :** Revanche

**Personnages : **Drago/Harry

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Duel**

La guerre était finie depuis longtemps. Presque 47 ans. Ils avaient quelques séquelles bien sûr. Drago ne se déplaçait jamais sans une canne. Harry avait perdu un œil et la vieillesse diminuait les capacités de l'autre.

De cet œil, toujours aussi vert, il fixait Drago sans ciller. Un rictus sur les lèvres, il attendait. En face, son adversaire avait l'air inquiet. Et étrangement, un peu déçu.

Harry abattit ses cartes, l'air satisfait.

-Et… gagné ! On se fait la revanche la semaine prochaine ?

-Comme d'habitude ! Et embrasse ta femme pour moi, répondit Drago en lui serrant la main.


	14. 5 ans

**Titre :** 5 ans

**Thème :** Jeux d'enfants, par Misaya67

**Personnages : **Toute la nouvelle génération

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**5 ans**

Ted avait un hochet multicolore.

Victoire avait une robe de princesse.

James avait une peluche de dragon.

Lucy avait un cheval à bascule magique.

Scorpius avait une épée en bois.

Rose avait un Boursouflet.

Dominique avait un carrousel enchanté.

Albus avait une fausse baguette.

Hugo avait un auror en plastique.

Fred avait un nécessaire d'alchimiste.

Lily avait un petit balai.

Louis avait un kit de chasseur de gnome.

Roxane avait une tête à coiffer.

Moly avait un livre de contes.

Lorcan et Lysander, eux, jouaient avec des bambabules cornus, des napods tigrés et des pouketis sauvages. Et ils adoraient ça.


	15. Hobby

**Titre :** Hobby

**Thème :** Energie

**Personnages : **Arthur/Molly

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Hobby**

Quand l'explosion retentit, Arthur avait déjà branché une bouilloire électrique, un four micro-onde, trois prises murales, quatre multiprises, un sèche-cheveux, une boite de fusibles, huit ampoules, deux interrupteurs, une lampe, un grille-pain, un petit transistor, une friteuse, un rasoir électrique et un fer à repasser.

Molly entra en trombe dans la cave, ses cheveux noircis, ses sourcils fumants et le tic nerveux de son œil gauche ne présageant rien de bon :

-Maintenant, c'est terminé, je ne veux plus entendre parler d'expériences sur l'énergie moldu ! Tu as la journée pour m'enlever tous les circuits etlectiques de cette maison !


	16. Le courage gryffondorien bis

**Titre :** Le courage gryffondorien (bis)

**Thème :** « C'est du suicide ! », par Misaya67

**Personnages : **Ron, Harry/Pansy

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Le courage gryffondorien (bis)**

-C'est du suicide !

-J'ai survécu à Voldemort et ses mangemorts, à un dragon, des profs fous, un cognard trafiqué, les créatures d'Hagrid, des ministres stressés et des présages de mort apocalyptique. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais reculer ?

-Laisse moi au moins t'accompagner.

-Hors de question, répondit Harry en s'éloignant.

Quand la douce voix de Pansy Parkinson menaçant Potter de milles morts si il osait encore lui proposer un rendez-vous, vint lui briser les tympans, Ron vit revenir Harry, la joue ornée d'une marque de main cuisante. Il avait bien fait de ne pas insister.


	17. La vie de femme mariée  La 73ème fois

Bah oui, deux pour le prix d'une ! J'arrivais pas à me décider à laquelle écrire vu que j'ai eu les deux idées en même temps et que je les aimais autant l'une que l'autre. Comme ça, ça vous en fait un peu tendre et un plus drôle. Ou alors deux tendre !

J'en profite pour remercier les fidèles qui me lisent, ceux qui laissent des reviews et les autres ! Et puis je vous rapelle aussi que vous pouvez me donner des thèmes, ça me ferait très plaisir de les exploiter !

Selemba

* * *

**Titre :** La vie de femme mariée

**Thème :** Chute

**Personnages : **Luna/Rolf, Lorcan et Lysander, Blaise et un pauvre porteur brésilien

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**La vie de femme mariée**

Si elle ne courait pas après le tricot et les réunions mondaines, Luna rêvait parfois d'une vie plus calme.

Quand elle devait le même jour arracher ses fils à une plante carnivore, porter 15kg de matériel parce qu'un porteur avait malencontreusement servi de repas à un crocodile, tout ça le corps recouvert de piqûres de moustique purulentes, elle regrettait la vie qu'elle aurait eu si elle avait accepté d'épouser Blaise.

Puis elle rejoignait son mari sous une chute d'eau. Et là, tandis qu'elle serrait son corps contre le sien et que l'eau ruisselait sur eux, elle ne regrettait plus rien.

* * *

**Titre :** La 73ème fois

**Thème :** Chute

**Personnages : **Severus/Remus

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**La 73****ème**** fois**

Severus fit sa première chute trois mois après la guerre. Avoir été mâchouillé par un serpent géant laissant des séquelles, il ne réussit pas à tenir debout.

Il s'écrasa donc sur la première personne qui passait : Rémus, que sa gentillesse rendait responsable de tout ce qui tournait mal dans ce monde.

Il insista donc pour s'occuper de Severus, ce qui explique pourquoi celui-ci lui tomba dessus un paquet de fois. 72, selon ses comptes.

La 73ème fois, ce fut Remus qui fit connaissance avec le sol, quand Severus l'embrassa. Les années suivantes, l'un fut toujours là pour rattraper l'autre.


	18. Les joies de la direction

Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai débuté un autre recueil de drabble intitulé "Sorciers célèbres et faux moldus". Comme son nom l'indique, ce sont des drabbles sur des sorciers célèbres ou des gens connu qui se faisait passer pour des moldus. Et ce, pour des personnages prit tout au long de l'histoire sorcière.

Selemba

* * *

**Titre :** Les joies de la direction

**Thème : **Nain

**Personnages : **Minerva, Hermione, Sybille, Ernie, Argus, Hagrid, Neville, Pansy/Penelope, le calamar géant

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Les joies de la direction**

Minerva McGonagall adorait Poudlard, son travail de directrice, les élèves, les professeurs et même le calamar géant. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était le conseil des professeurs.

Granger demandait qu'une classe soit tenue par un nain, Trelawney voulait plus d'heure, MacMillan moins de correction, Rusard le retour du fouet et Hagrid des dragons pour ses cours.

Quand Londubat réclama des verrous sur les serres, elle remarqua le regard coupable et gêné qu'échangeait Parkinson et Deauclaire et elle se dit que vraiment, tout partait à vau-l'eau depuis la mort d'Albus. Elle allait finir par se mettre au glucose.


	19. La dernière arrivée

**Titre :** La dernière arrivée

**Thème : **Tradition

**Personnages : **Molly, Fleur, Hermione, Angelina, Audrey et le reste des Weasley

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**La dernière arrivée**

-Tu tu tut, c'est la tradition ! La dernière arrivée dans la famille m'aide à préparer le repas de Noël. Angelina ma petite, allez donc me chercher les sacs de patates dans l'arrière cuisine, voulez-vous ?

Hermione, Fleur et Audrey ravalèrent leur sourire satisfait et rejoignirent le reste des Weasley près du sapin.

Elles adoraient leurs maris et tout les membres de la fratrie sans exception mais cuisiner avec Molly pour 17 personnes était un vrai cauchemar : leur belle-mère devenait une harpie des fourneaux !

Elles gagnaient au moins une année. Merlin soit loué, George s'était enfin marié !

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Je voulais juste rendre à César ce qui appartient à César. Ou plus exactement, ici à Anadyomède ! Ce drabble et principalement le personnage de Molly m'a en effet été inspiré par son recueil d'OS "Les péripéties de la cour" que je vous recommande chaudement !**

**Par ici : **.net/s/4637460/5/Les_peripeties_de_la_cour

**Selemba**


	20. Une fin

**Titre :** Une fin

**Thème : **Pas de thème pour celui-là, il est pour Lucy in the Sky with Diamond qui m'a demandé un drabble sur Parvati et Lavande. J'espère qu'il te plait ? En tout cas, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas en faire un drame !

**Personnages : **Lavande, Parvati

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Une fin**

-C'est fini, murmura Parvati, la voix étreinte par l'émotion.

Lavande était couverte de suie, de sang. Autour d'elle, Poudlard tombait en ruine, des gens hurlaient de douleur, pleuraient leur mort silencieusement…

Elle resta immobile.

Parvati lui prit la main.

-C'est finit, Harry a gagné. On a gagné.

Lavande éclata en larme.

Plus tard, elles aideront les blessés, elles enterreront les défunts. Puis elles grandiront, mûriront, fonderont une famille… Elles vivront tout ce à quoi cette victoire leur donnait droit. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui importait à Lavande, c'était ses larmes de joies s'entremêlant à celle de sa meilleure amie.


	21. Prendre de la hauteur

**Titre :** Prendre de la hauteur

**Thème : **Abîme

**Personnages : **Blaise/Hermione

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Prendre de la hauteur**

-Je vais tomber, me lâche pas surtout ! criait Blaise depuis 25 minutes.

Hermione soupira. Elle se sentait un peu dépassée par les événements.

-Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait, reprit-il de plus belle, pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? Tu m'en veux encore pour Poudlard ? Tu sais bien que je t'aime !

-Bon ça suffit Blaise. Maintenant tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu descends de cet escabeau.

En lui tendant une main secourable, Hermione nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, demander à son fiancé de changer une ampoule.


	22. Un bon elfe de maison est un elfe…

**Titre :** Un bon elfe de maison est un elfe… quoi d'ailleurs ?

**Thème : **Un drabble sur Dobby, à la demande de Lucy In The Sky With Diamond

**Personnages : **Dobby, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Un bon elfe de maison est un elfe… quoi d'ailleurs ?**

Dobby était un bon elfe de maison : respectueux, obéissant et efficace. Sa mère lui avait répété pendant toute son enfance que, sauf cas de force majeur, il devait toujours obéir à ses maîtres. Et Dobby avait toujours respecté cet unique commandement.

Mais même s'il savait qu'il devrait ensuite aller se pincer les oreilles dans le four ou se repasser les mains, Dobby ne résistait jamais.

Voir Lucius retourner toutes ses affaires à la recherche de sa brosse, Narcissa s'ébouillanter avec un thé brûlant, ou Drago hurler en découvrant une araignée dans son lit, ça n'avait pas de prix !


	23. Le gendre idéal

**Titre :** Le gendre idéal

**Thème : **Un Lily/Scorpius, à la demande de DameLicorne

**Personnages : **Lily/Scorpius, Harry, Ginny

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Le gendre idéal.**

-Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez encore osé ! hurlait Lily à ses parents ébahis. Liam Finnigan en plus ! Vous savez bien que c'est l'ex de James, je ne crois pas être son type ! Et le mariage est dans trois mois !

-Mais Scorpius, osa Harry, l'air coupable.

-Si vous me refaite ce coup là, vous vous chargerez du plan de table ! Je peux vous dire que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

-Au fait, ajouta-t-elle avant de transplaner, je compte sur vous pour inviter Astoria et Drago à danser le soir du mariage.


	24. Le Transfuge

**Titre :** Le transfuge

**Thème : **Passage

**Personnages : **Albus

**Fandom en visite :** Le seigneur des Anneaux

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Le transfuge**

-Gandalf ? s'exclama Aragorn. Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé comme ça ?

Albus jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et jura silencieusement. Il avait visiblement oublié de se changer et sa longue robe de sorcier violette jurait affreusement avec le décor macabre des mines de la Moria.

Il leur avait toujours dit qu'il finirait par faire une bourde. Cette fois-ci, il allait poser une réclamation auprès du Comité de Personnage Magique, il ne pouvait pas continuer à passer d'un monde à l'autre !

-Nous ne pouvons, naturellement, repartir ce soir*, reprit Gandalf en réveillant le reste de la Communauté.

_* : Début du chapitre 4 du livre 2 du tome 1 du Seigneur Des Anneaux._


	25. T'inquiète, c'est hormonal !

**Titre :** T'inquiète, c'est hormonal !

**Thème : **Hormonal

**Personnages : **Harry, Hermione/Ron et en quelque sorte, Rose

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**T'inquiète, c'est hormonal !**

Quand Hermione s'était acharnée à décoller toutes les têtes d'elfes de maison qui décoraient l'escalier du 12, square Grimmaurd, Ron s'était contenté d'un « T'inquiète, c'est hormonal » et Harry avait laissé passer.

Les six mois suivant, alors qu'une tornade semblait vivre avec eux et redécorée entièrement le manoir, un « T'inquiète, c'est hormonal », interrompait chacune de ses protestations.

Mais quand il dut refaire la valise d'Hermione sous le déluge d'insulte et les cris de douleurs de cette dernière, Harry se prit à espérer que Ron et Hermione s'en tienne à un enfant. Ou il s'exilerait en Patagonie !


	26. Passetemps

**Titre :** Passe-temps

**Thème : **Visible

**Personnages : **Binns/McGonagall

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Passe-temps**

Cuthbert Binns s'ennuyait.

Il vivait à Poudlard depuis très longtemps et il enseignait toujours la même chose, à des élèves qui se ressemblaient tous plus ou moins.

Il n'avait pas de passion, pas de talent particulier… De toute façon, il ne pouvait utiliser ses mains puisqu'il était immatériel.

Il s'ennuyait encore plus mort que vivant, ce qui révélait quasiment de l'exploit !

Sa nature de fantôme, et notamment le fait qu'il puisse ne pas être visible, avait tout de même un avantage, se dit-il en enfonçant sa tête dans le mur voisin. C'était l'heure pour Minerva de prendre sa douche.


	27. Les joies de l'enseignement

**Titre :** Les joies de l'enseignement

**Thème : **Sort

**Personnages : **Rogue, McGonagall, Trelawney

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Les joies de l'enseignement**

-Severus ! le héla Minerva, vous avez été tiré au sort pour encadrer la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Et non, vous ne pouvez l'éviter, à moins d'une incapacité à se déplacer dû à la vieillesse, à une maladie ou à un accident.

Severus envisagea un moment de sauter par la fenêtre. Ce serait sûrement plus agréable que d'accompagner une bande de cornichon adepte aux farces et attrapes à Pré-au-Lard. Mais il était au sixième étage et la probabilité de décéder de ses blessures était assez élevée.

Il acquiesça.

-J'oubliais, Sybille sera l'autre professeur responsable.

L'option défenestration lui semblât soudain plus enviable.


	28. Les bienfaits de la relaxation

**Titre :** Les bienfaits de la relaxation

**Thème : **Nerveux

**Personnages : **Voldemord, Lucius et d'autre mangemorts

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Les bienfaits de la relaxation**

Lord Voldemort était un nerveux : un rien le faisait sortir de ses gonds.

Une défaite, un poulet trop cuit ou une coupure pendant son émission préférée et le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Le stock de prisonnier s'épuisant trop rapidement, ses mangemorts avait vite sentit son courroux. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait à leur goût.

Ils avaient donc élaboré un plan.

Maintenant, quand les ailes du nez de Voldemort se mettait à palpiter dangereusement, Lucius arrivait en courant.

Il savait bien que ses cours de massage taiwanais se révéleraient utile un jour !


	29. Un jour, mon prince viendra

**Titre :** Un jour, mon prince viendra

**Thème : **Severus/Hermione à la demande de Emy78

**Personnages : **Severus/Hermione

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Un jour, mon prince viendra**

_[Ecriture soignée, inclinée]_

9 bonnes raisons d'accepter un deuxième rendez-vous :

-Vous n'avez rien à faire demain soir.

-En temps de guerre, il est bon d'avoir des distractions.

-On n'a pas franchement le temps de chercher un autre partenaire.

-On habite à deux chambres d'écart.

-La première fois, on ne s'en souvient pas vraiment.

-Faudrait essayer sobre.

-On se ressemble beaucoup.

-On ne s'est pas sauté dessus par hasard hier soir.

-Comme je suis votre professeur, c'est un peu un ordre.

_[Encre ronde et délicate]_

-La tête des autres quand ils nous ont vus vaut bien un troisième rendez-vous !


	30. Examen de conscience

**Titre :** Examen de conscience

**Thème : **Examen

**Personnages : **Lucius/Narcissa, Drago, Voldemort

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Examen de conscience**

Parfois, Lucius se demandait si il avait fait le bon choix. Oh, un bref instant seulement : quand la morsure de la marque lui incendiait le sang, quand son maître passait ses nerfs sur lui à coup de Doloris, quand le sang d'un moldu tachait sa nouvelle cape doublée d'hermine…

Saleté de moldu.

Finalement, l'argent et le pouvoir valait-il l'assujettissement à un psychopathe mégalo ?

Puis il voyait Narcissa resplendir dans une nouvelle robe, couverte des bijoux les plus beaux qui soient Drago, des étoiles plein les yeux, découvrant son nouveau mini balai… Et Lucius ne regrettait plus rien.


	31. L'éducation selon les Zabini

**Titre :** L'éducation selon les Zabini

**Thème : **Femme

**Personnages : **Mrs Zabini, Blaise

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**L'éducation selon les Zabini**

Elladora Zabini était une bonne mère. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours cru, Blaise n'ayant jamais semblé souffrir de ses nombreux mariages et de l'absence de père.

Elle avait fait très attention à ne jamais mêler Blaise à ses petites affaires, l'avait tenu éloigné de chacun de ses maris et, sans les lui cacher, avait évité de l'impliquer dans ses histoires de recette faite maison et d'héritage conséquent.

Oui, Dora avait le sentiment d'avoir réussi l'éducation de son fils.

Alors que Blaise lui expliquait pourquoi il avait décidé de devenir une femme, Elladora Zabini en était beaucoup moins sûr.


	32. Immunité financière

Excusez moi pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster, nous sommes nombreux à avoir des problème avec fanfiction en ce moment. De même, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que les messages que j'envoie en réponse au reviews arrivent à destination. Donc si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolé ! Mais sachez que vos commentaires me font toujours très plaisir ! J'en profite pour remercier officiellement Lucy in the sky with Diamond, DameLicorne, Misaya67, NY0Z3KA, Emy78, HorsDuTemps, Spittzy, EPLT, Darwin20 (je m'occupe du drabble que tu m'a demandé de faire très rapidement, j'avais oublié en fait ! ^^), Ligeia et Celune.

* * *

**Titre :** Immunité financière

**Thème : **Niveau d'activité

**Personnages : **Voldemort, OC

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Immunité financière**

En observant le petit bonhomme au teint gris qui farfouillait dans ses dossiers, Lord Voldemort se répéta que de celui-ci dépendait sa conquête du monde. Mais Merlin ce qu'il avait envie de le tuer !

-Il va falloir tenir ces registres plus soigneusement, comment voulez-vous que je travaille avec ces torchons ! Ce que je peux déjà vous dire, c'est que les dépenses vont être sérieusement réduites : plus de paon, plus de chaudron neuf et plus d'ingrédient à 300 gallions. Bien sûr, chacun devra augmenter son niveau d'activité.

Quand il écrirait sa biographie, Voldemort oublierait ce passage de l'histoire.


	33. Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur

**Titre :** Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres

**Thème : **Orgeat

**Personnages : **Ombrage, McGonagall, Harry

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres**

Ombrage avait perdu.

La guerre était finie, Voldemort était mort et le monde revivait. Mais elle avait définitivement perdu.

Quelques heures seulement après la bataille de Poudlard, on lui retirait toutes ses charges. Deux mois plus tard, elle était jugée puis condamnée à neuf ans de travaux d'intérêt général. L'Elu lui-même avait insisté pour choisir l'endroit où elle s'acquitterait de sa dette.

-Dolorès ! la héla Minerva. Quand le nettoyage du hall sera terminé, passez donc me voir, nous boirons un sirop d'orgeat, en souvenir d'Albus !

Plus que 8 ans, 7 mois et 28 jours.

Elle allait tuer quelqu'un…


	34. Le plan

**Titre :** Le plan

**Thème : **Les jumeaux Weasley, à la demande de Darwin20. Comme c'est plus centré sur George, j'en ferais un autre sur Fred et Georges quand ils correspondront à un thème.

**Person****nages: **Fred/Luna, Harry/Ginny, George/Cho

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Le plan**

George Weasley considérait Luna comme une voleuse. Sans elle, son frère ne se serait jamais éloigné.

Cho Chang voyait Ginny comme une garce qui avait mis le grappin sur l'Elu pour le pouvoir.

Ce fut dans un vieux pub du sud de l'Ecosse que leur association démarra. Il fallait faire entrer Cho dans la famille alors ils sortiraient ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réussi à évincer ces deux petites pestes de Luna et Ginny.

Cinq mois plus tard, sous les yeux rieurs de quatre complices, Cho et George se rendaient compte que ce n'était plus une supercherie depuis longtemps déjà.


	35. Brelan d'as

**Titre :** Brelan d'as

**Thème : **Les relations entre elfe de maison, à la demande de Lucy in the Sky with Diamond

**Personnages: **Dobby, Winki, Kreattur

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Brelan d'as**

Dobby fixait Winki. Il se méfiait d'elle et de sa prétendue innocence. Suite à sa période d'alcoolisme, elle supportait parfaitement la bieraubeurre. Bien mieux que lui en fait. C'était une incroyable manipulatrice.

A sa droite, vêtu d'un incroyable body en laine qui faisait ressortir les poils gris de son torse, Kreattur semblait s'endormir sur une bouteille vide. Semblait. Dobby ne doutait pas que ce n'était qu'une manœuvre de plus. Franchement, se dit-il intérieurement, le vieil elfe n'avait pas besoin de ça, sa chance insolente lui suffisait amplement !

Dobby cessa d'hésiter et poussa deux noises au centre.

-Brelan d'as !


	36. La femme de l'ombre

**Titre :** La femme de l'ombre

**Thème : **Mrs Figg, à la demande de Basmoka

**Personnages: **Figg/Grindelwald, Dumbledore/Chourave

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**La femme de l'ombre**

Arabella Figg rêvait d'être une brillante sorcière. Mais elle était née cracmol…

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle aimait inconditionnellement Albus Dumbledore.

Qui en aimait une autre. Et Arabella avait eu beau essayer, elle n'avait pas la main verte. Elle avait donc préféré garder son amour secret.

Jusqu'à ce que, lors d'une de ses visites en prison, elle rencontre quelqu'un qui la comprenne. Ce qui les avaient inévitablement rapproché.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient tout les deux oublié Albus. Et puis Gellert était tout de même le deuxième plus grand sorcier du monde !

En plus, il adorait les chats.


	37. Mœurs de la haute société

**Titre :** Mœurs de la haute société

**Thème : **Caprice

**Personnages: **Lucius/Narcissa

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Mœurs de la haute société**

Narcissa aimait beaucoup son mari. Si leur mariage n'avait pas été un mariage d'amour, ils éprouvaient beaucoup de tendresse l'un pour l'autre.

Mais Lucius restait un coureur. Et il était hors de question qu'un petit bâtard naisse chez les Malefoy. C'était parfaitement inconvenant.

Pour éviter tout débordement, Narcissa était toujours la femme, l'amie, la mère et l'amante parfaite. Céder aux caprices de son époux pouvait même se révéler amusant.

En mettant sa perruque noire, Narcissa se demanda si cette fois, elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de refuser. Cette héroïne moldue était d'un ridicule. Lara Croft, vous parlez d'un nom !


	38. Histoire de se souvenir

**Titre :** Histoire de se souvenir

**Thème : **Dudley adulte, à la demande de Basmoka. J'ai essayé de faire un Dudley plus sympa mais pas pour autant le meilleur ami d'Harry. C'était difficile à faire en 100 mots, mais j'espère que vous aimerez !

**Personnages: **Dudley, Harvey, Helen

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Histoire de se souvenir**

-Encore !

-C'est nul. La magie ça existe pas.

Dudley rangea le livre et borda ses enfants.

-Si ça existe, sinon, comment le traîneau du père Noël volerait-il ? C'est finit les histoires chérie, maintenant, il est l'heure du dodo, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de chacun d'eux.

Le doigt sur l'interrupteur, il regarda ses deux anges avec amour.

-Bonne nuit Harvey, bonne nuit Helen.

-Bonne nuit papa.

Accoudé, à la fenêtre, Dudley observait la rue. Il n'avait pas revu Harry depuis l'enterrement de ses parents.

Dehors, une chouette hulula. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.


	39. Qui a dit que les hommes devaient faire

**Titre :** Qui a dit que les hommes devaient faire le premier pas ?

**Thème : **Moteur

**Personnages: **Futur Ron/Hermione, Harry

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Qui a dit que les hommes devaient faire le premier pas ?**

-Quelle idée d'y aller en voiture, franchement. On aurait tout aussi bien pu transplanner ou prendre un portoloin.

-Pas de magie tant qu'on n'a pas comprit ce qui nous arrive à tout les trois, tu le sais bien. Les médecins nous l'ont suffisamment répété.

-Pourquoi Harry ne nous accompagne pas à Sainte-Mangouste ?

-Il y va par ses propres moyens.

Soudain, le moteur cala.

-Oh mince, je n'arrive pas à redémarrer, s'exlama Hermione. En plus on est perdu au milieu de nulle part. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Pourvu que Ron ne connaisse pas le coup de la panne !


	40. Hermione 101

**Titre :** Hermione 101*

**Thème : **Affreux

**Personnages: **Ron/Hermione, Gabrielle Delacour

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Hermione 1O1***

-Espèce d'affreux petit bonhomme ! Me faire ça à moi !

Hermione s'époumonait sur lui depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure et le pauvre Ron ne savait plus quoi faire. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, une nouvelle insulte l'interrompait. Sa fiancée semblait être au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Avec qui étais-tu ? s'égosilla-t-elle. C'est cette pouff de Gabrielle ?

-Ginny me donnait des cours, murmura Ron.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a de… Quoi ?

-Elle m'expliquait comment organiser une St Valentin parfaite, expliqua-t-il piteusement. Pour éviter le fiasco de l'année dernière.

Au moins, il avait réussi à la faire taire !

* En référence à l'épisode 3 de la cinquième saison de How I meet yout mother dont je me suis honteusement inspiré ! ^^


	41. Concurrence déloyale

**Titre :** Concurrence déloyale

**Thème : **Rivière

**Personnages: **Astoria/Drago, Pansy/Goyle

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Concurrence déloyale**

-Par Morganne, je vais tuer cette sale petite traînée !

En voyant Astoria détruire la quasi-totalité du mobilier de leur salon, Drago avait craint pour sa vie. Mais visiblement, il n'était pas concerné.

-C'est cette… cette limace de Parkinson, balbutia sa fiancée. Elle fait la une de la Gazette à cause de son horrible rivière de diamant. Non seulement elle se marie avant nous mais elle ose porter l'équivalent des revenus d'un petit pays autours du cou ! C'est vulgaire !

Prévoyant la suite, Drago soupira.

-Je te préviens, ma parure devra être bien plus exceptionnelle que la sienne !


	42. Seigneurs Noirs Megalos Déterminés à

**Titre :** Seigneurs Noirs Megalos Déterminés A Assujettir Le Monde A Leur Botte

**Thème : **Seigneur

**Personnages: **Voldemort, Darken Rahl, Galbatorix, Magister, Wally Sheridan, Maltazar, Tony Camonte, Shan Yu, Professeur Moriarty, Capitaine Barbossa, Le Joker, Dark Vador, Gouverneur Ratcliffe, Bill le Boucher, la Marquise de Merteuil, Ursula, Reine Jadis, la Reine de Cœur et Sauron

**Fandom en visite :** Respectivement, L'Epée de Vérité, Eragon, Tara Duncan, XIII, Arthur et les minimoys, Scarface, Mulan, Sherlock Holmes, Pirates des Caraïbes, Batman, Star Wars, Pocahontas, Gangs of New York, Les Liaisons Dangereuses, La petite Sirène, Narnia, Alice aux Pays des Merveilles, Le Seigneurs des Anneaux

Le Club des Méchantes Belle-mère : Blanche Neige, Cendrillon, Les Malheurs de Sophie, La Belle et la Bête, Raiponce.

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Seigneurs Noirs Megalos Déterminés A Assujettir Le Monde A Leur Botte**

-Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à notre réunion annuelle des SNMDAALMALB. Darken Rahl, j'animerai notre séance.

Sont présent MM. Galbatorix, Magister, Sheridan, Voldemort, Maltazar, Camonte, Shan Yu, Moriarty, Barbossa, le Joker, Vador, Ratcliffe et Bill dit le Boucher, Mmes De Merteuil, Ursula et les Reines Jadis et de Cœur. M. Sauron, pour raisons physique, participera à cette assemblée par visioconférence.

A l'ordre du jour, l'intégration du Club des Méchantes Belle-mère et Belle-soeur, l'augmentation du prix des capes, les nouvelles techniques de torture et la baisse d'efficacité des hommes de main.

Voldemort soupira. Heureusement que l'alcool était à volonté !


	43. Les plus vicieux ne sont pas toujours

**Titre :** Les plus vicieux ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit

**Thème : **Canal

**Personnages: **Rose, Scorpius, Trelawney/un autre professeur que je vous laisse imaginer

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Les plus vicieux ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit**

Blottie derrière une statue avec son meilleur ami, Rose tenait une boîte grise entre ses mains.

-Les trucs moldus ça marchent pas ici, chuchota Scorpius.

-Ils ont été modifiés par McGo. Je l'ai piqué à Neville.

-Mets le canal 5. Comme ça on saura où sont les profs.

-Et où on doit pas être, ajouta-t-elle en tournant un bouton.

Après un grésillement, la voix de Trelawney s'éleva :

-Je bâcle ma ronde et je te rejoints dans la grande salle. J'ai toujours voulu tester les tables !

Scorpius coupa la transmission. Soudainement, il n'avait plus envie de taguer les armures…


	44. Les plus vicieux ne sont pas bis

**Titre :** Les plus vicieux ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit (bis)

**Thème : **Craquement

**Personnages: **Flitwick, Trelawney/McGonagall

**Nombre de mots :** 100

Suite du précédent. Et merci à Lucy, c'est en lui répondant que j'en ai eu l'idée !

**Les plus vicieux ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit (bis)**

Filius achevait sa ronde quand il entendit un craquement. Puis une sorte de murmure.

Techniquement, personne ne pouvait entrer dans Poudlard.

Ce devait être un chat.

Mais Black avait réussi à y pénétrer

Pourvu que ce soit un chat !

A pas de loup, il s'approcha de la porte de la grande salle en priant Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas des malfaiteurs.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui reviendrait le hanter pendant de longues nuits.

-Minerva ! Je connaissais la dépravation de Sybille mais je ne m'imaginais pas ça de vous !

Finalement, il aurait préféré des malfaiteurs…


	45. La même éducation

**Titre :** La même éducation

**Thème : **Coupable

**Personnages : **Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lucius, Croupton et pas mal d'autre gens.

**Nombre de mots :** 100

Je sais que j'avais dit que je n'écrirai que des drabbles drôle, léger… Mais il faut quand même savoir que à l'origine, moi j'écris des drames ! On va dire que j'ai fait une petite rechute. En fait, j'ai eu du mal à trouver une idée avec ce thème, j'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais que des situations triste ou trop banale. Et puis je me suis dit que celui-là, il fallait vraiment que je l'écrive, et j'ai bien fait parce que j'en suis très fière ! Alors j'espère que vous aimerez aussi !

Il s'agit d'un moment de La Coupe de Feu vu par un autre personnage, vous pourrez le retrouver au chapitre 30 (page 625 dans la version poche).

**La même éducation**

Narcissa était assise, immobile, au milieu de cette foule triomphante. Digne, majestueuse. Et seule.

Lucius n'avait pas voulu venir, ce qui était compréhensible dans sa situation. Il lui avait aussi demandé de ne pas y aller. Elle n'avait pas même prit la peine de répondre.

Elle sentait qu'on la regardait, qu'on la jugeait. Elle s'en moquait. On lui avait appris à toujours ignorer le peuple, à rester impassible en toute circonstance. Une Black ne devait même pas avoir de sentiment.

Depuis toujours, elle n'était que fierté.

Mais quand les jurés levèrent uniformément la main, Narcissa sentit son cœur se briser.


	46. Faux et usage de faux

**Titre :** Faux et usage de faux

**Thème : **Usage

**Personnages: **Mondingus, Georges

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Faux et usage de faux**

-C'était vraiment un plan foireux. Tu imaginais pouvoir faire ça combien de temps ?

-Je t'en prie Georges, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, me laisse pas aller à Azkaban !

-Je suis fabricant de farce et attrape, pas avocat.

-Demande à Harry ! C'est le chef des aurors, il me libérera.

-Après ce que tu lui as fait, sûrement pas !

-C'était pas grand-chose, je suis sûr qu'il m'a déjà pardonné…

-Pas grand-chose ? Bon sang Ding, tu t'es fait passer pour lui dans plus de 10 pays où il est maintenant interdit de séjour !


	47. Le défaut du plan

**Titre :** Le défaut du plan

**Thème : **Sortir

**Personnages: **Croupton junior, Voldemort

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Le défaut du plan**

L'idée du Seigneur des Ténèbres était brillante, Barty était fier de participer à ce plan génial. Génial et si simple ! Lord Voldemort lui avait dit que ça ne pourrait pas rater. Il lui suffisait d'entrer, poser le portoloin et sortir.

C'était là que résidait tout le problème…

Si Fol-Œil pouvait retrouver son chemin n'importe où, Barty était connu pour son piètre sens de l'orientation. Malgré sa vision un peu spéciale, il continuait à se perdre.

Encore heureux que les pièges n'aient pas été installé, soupira-t-il en se retrouvant pour la troisième fois dans le même cul-de-sac.

Foutu labyrinthe !


	48. L'obsession

**Titre :** L'obsession

**Thème : **Harry/Voldemort à la demande d'Alazais (nous sommes d'accord, elle est folle ^^). J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal sur celui là. D'ailleurs, le premier que j'avais écrit ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Mais il me plaisait pas. Du coup, j'espère que vous allez aimé celui-ci, qui est certainement le drabble qui m'a le plus fait galérer !

**Personnages:** Voldemort, Harry

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**L'obsession**

Il y a 6 mois, le monde était en fête : Lord Voldemort rendait les armes. Il démantelait son armée, libérait ses prisonniers et disparaissait. Harry Potter revivait enfin après un ultime affrontement avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Et puis, il y eu la première rose. Suivi de centaines de bouquets, de cadeaux et de poèmes rédigés sur du papier aspergé de parfum.

Voldemort avait changé de tactique. Et de point de vue sur son ennemi préféré. Harry, lui, se demandait constamment pourquoi il était allé l'affronter en marcel moulant.

Aujourd'hui, il se surprenait à regretter le bon vieux temps des Avada Kedavra.


	49. Des problèmes découlant d'une sœur

**Titre :** Des problèmes découlant d'une sœur trop féconde

**Thème : **Explication (Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez me donnez des thèmes : des mots, des expressions et même des couples)

**Personnages :** Molly, Fabian et tout les enfants Weasley

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Des problèmes découlant d'une sœur trop féconde**

-Charlie et Bill peuvent rester debout jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Pas de balais pour Fred et Georges, ils sont puni. Le repas est au four, c'est au tour de Bill de mettre le couvert. Fait attention à ce que Ron ne s'étrangle pas en mangeant. Et n'oublie pas Percy, il lit dans sa chambre. Le doudou de Ginny est sur la commode.

En théorie, c'était simple.

En pratique, Charlie et Percy se battaient, Fred cherchait à avaler les legos que Ron lançait dans la pièce, Ginny s'égosillait, Bill escaladait les rideaux et Georges avait encore disparu.

Le baby-sitting, c'était fini !


	50. Que tous les hommes soient frères

**Titre :** Que tous les hommes soient frères, c'est le rêve des gens qui n'ont pas de frère *

**Thème : **Les frères Lestranges, à la demande de Basmoka. Pour mon 50ème (oui, c'est un anniversaire pour moi ^^ Du coup, je suis hyper contente d'avoir pu écrire sur les Lestranges, je les adore !), je me suis inspirée de mes relations avec ma sœur ! Et ne riez pas pour le « fils de moldue », j'ai déjà vu 2 frère se traiter respectivement de fils de p*te. Les gens sont bizarres…

**Personnages :** Rabastan, Rodolphus, Voldemort, Amycus et Alecto

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Que tous les hommes soient frères, c'est le rêve des gens qui n'ont pas de frère** *

-Veracrasse puant !

-Fils de moldue ! beugla Rodolphus.

-J't'interdit d'parler d'maman comme ça ! Fiente de Gobelin ! renchérit Rabastan en se jetant sur son frère.

Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom les sépara en tirant sur leur oreille :

-Bon ça suffit les Lestranges, ou je vous colle professeur à Poudlard dès que Rogue en sera directeur.

-Mais c'est lui qu'a commencé !

-Eh l'autre ! Même pas vrai.

-Stop ! hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Alecto lança sa chaussure sur le nez d'Amycus, Voldemort songea qu'il devrait exiger de n'engager que des fils uniques chez les mangemorts.

* Citation de Charles Chincholle


	51. Mordsmoi sans hésitation

**Titre :** Mords-moi sans hésitation

**Thème : **Nott Sr/Greyback à la demande de Ligeia1987

**Personnages :** Rabastan, Nott Sr/Greyback

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Mords-moi sans hésitation**

-Nott ! le héla Rabastan, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te voir pour reparler de l'affaire Montgomery.

-Très bien, j'irai dès qu'il rentrera, répondit le mangemort en échangeant une poignée de main.

Lestrange se pencha alors vers lui :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Surprit, Nott passa sa main sur la marque rouge qui ornait son cou.

-Ça ? Oh, rien de grave, un mauvais coup…

Deux minutes plus tard, Rabastan reparti à ses affaires, Nott soupira de soulagement : ça n'était pas passé loin ! Mais il devrait demander à Fenrir de cesser de le mordiller, ça devenait trop dangereux…


	52. Les caresses des yeux

**Titre :** Les caresses des yeux*

**Thème : **Grindelwald à la demande de Basmoka

**Personnages :** Grindelwald/Dumbledore

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* « Les caresses des yeux » est un sonnet d'Auguste Angellier qui colle particulièrement à ce drabble

**Les caresses des yeux***

On disait de lui qu'il avait perdu le sens des réalités. Qu'il était devenu complètement fou. Qu'il avait bien trop confiance en lui et sa baguette. Q'il était tout simplement mégalomane.

Ses adversaires priaient pour sa défaite. Ses acolytes le suppliaient de se ranger à leur avis, de ne pas se rendre à cette confrontation. Ceux qu'il avait asservi se contentaient de chercher à survivre, sans se préoccuper de l'identité de celui qui les dirigeait.

Gellert, lui, n'était là que pour cet instant béni où, le combat fini, leurs regards se croiseraient.

En vérité, Gellert Grindelwald était tout simplement amoureux.


	53. Du domaine de l'espoir

**Titre :** Du domaine de l'espoir

**Thème : **Homme (j'avoue que là c'est un peu vague, mais c'est sur l'idée de l'espoir ou des idées qui font vivre l'homme. Du coup, c'est aussi pour faire plaisir à Alazais !)

**Personnages :** Voldemort, Harry

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Du domaine de l'espoir**

-Harry Potter est mort !

En prononçant ses mots, Lord Voldemort se pénétra entièrement de leur signification. Cela faisait dix-huit ans qu'il vivait dans cet unique but : tuer celui qu'on appelait l'Elu. Il avait reporté, au fur et à mesure du passage des années, toute sa haine, sa cupidité et son envie de pouvoir sur le jeune garçon.

Pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, son esprit était calme. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Qui haïr?

Alors, quand Harry réapparu face à lui, au fond de son cœur Tom se sentit un bref instant rassuré.


	54. Jeux d'enfants

**Titre :** Jeux d'enfants

**Thème : **Les enfants Prewett jeune, à la demande de Lucy. J'espère que ça va te plaire même si c'est différent des autres drabbles que j'ai écrit. Ce n'est ni joyeux, ni tendre, ni même plein d'esperance…

**Personnages :** Molly, Fabian, Gideon

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Jeux d'enfants**

-Tu es mort.

A ces mots, Fabian éclata en sanglot. Devinant qu'elle se ferait punir si leur mère entendait le petit garçon pleurer, Molly s'empressa de lui expliquer que c'était le jeu et qu'il n'était pas mort en vrai.

-Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, tu es mort après t'être bien battu ! L'important, c'est la façon de mourir.

-Moi, répliqua Gideon en levant le nez de son puzzle, je trouve que l'important c'est la façon de vivre.

23 ans plus tard, en repensant à cette scène, Molly sent son cœur s'alourdir. Elle se baisse et dépose un bouquet sur les tombes jumelles.


	55. La collection

**Titre :** La collection

**Thème : **Améthyste

**Personnages :** Lavande/Seamus

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**La collection**

Un solitaire diamant et or blanc. Être devancé par les fiançailles de Ginny et Harry.

Des boucles d'oreilles en améthyste. Rentrer ivre deux soirs de suite.

Un pendentif opale et or rose. Oublier l'anniversaire de mariage.

Une broche platine, perle et onyx. Traiter sa mère de bêcheuse.

Un bracelet en diamant. Ne pas remarquer sa nouvelle robe.

Une bague argent et saphir. Oublier l'anniversaire de mariage bis.

Un collier nacre et tourmaline. Oublier l'anniversaire de mariage ter.

Des boucles d'oreille en lapis-lazuli. Demander si elle avait grossit.

Lavande était très fière de sa collection de bijoux. Étrangement, Seamus beaucoup moins.

* * *

**Maintenant, petit jeu : Devinez depuis combien de temps Lavande et Seamus sont marié ? ^^ Le premier à répondre gagne des chocapics !**

**Et puis n'oubliez pas que j'attends vos thèmes ! Soit des mots, soit des expressions, soit des personnages…**

**Ah oui aussi, j'aime bien les reviews !**


	56. Le tuyau

**Titre :** Le tuyau

**Thème : **Sur l'amitié entre Seamus et Dean, à la demande de Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds. Et pour m'aider à trouver un angle, j'ai prit un mot au hasard : Oups. J'espère que tu vas aimer !

**Personnages :** Seamus et Dean

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Le Tuyau**

«C'est un tuyau en or, ça ne peut pas rater ce coup-ci ! Et le tableau a été acheté avec de l'argent sale. En quelque sorte, on va venger des victimes ! Je ne peux pas y arriver sans toi. Je t'en prie !»

Dean aurait dû dire non.

Après huit expéditions de ce genre, sans aucun résultat, Dean aurait vraiment dû dire non.

Et pourtant, il était dans cette galerie privée, sous une cagoule noire.

-Normalement ça devrait marcher. Il me reste plus qu'à prendre le Matisse.

-Comment ça normalement ?

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

-Oups…

Cette fois-ci, il allait le tuer.


	57. Des vertus du pardon

**Titre :** Des vertus du pardon

**Thème : **Scabior/Greyback + peluche, à la demande de Little Bloddy Thing

**Personnages :** Scabior/Greyback

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Des vertus du pardon**

-Mon cœur, je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir !

La mine renfrognée, Greyback referma sa porte au nez de son visiteur.

-Fenrir, fais pas le con, ouvres-moi.

-Le con ? rugit le lycanthrope en arrachant presque la porte de ses gongs. Après ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Je viens te faire mes excuses. Je t'ai même acheté un cadeau, ajouta Scabior en tendant les mains.

-Une peluche ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour te faire pardonner ?

-Bah… Si tu lui appuies sur le ventre, elle dit «je t'aime».

-…

-…

-Passe-me prendre à vingt heures


	58. La guerre

**Titre :** La guerre

**Thème : **Alors à l'origine, ce devait être un drabble sur les Serpentards à l'époque de Harry mais ça a complètement dégénéré ! Du coup, je m'occuperai des thèmes que vous m'avez donnés après. Parce que je l'aime bien celui-là ! Et puis y a pas de raison hein, si ils se font leur petite guerre, j'ai bien le droit d'y participer ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous comprendrez après avoir lu !

**Personnages :** Futur Scorpius/Rose, mais aussi le descendant de Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson, celle de Roger Davies et Daphnée Greengrass et celui de Marcus Flint et Parvati Patil.

**Nombre de mots :** Exceptionnellement, un 2x100 parce que j'avais déjà la suite en tête !

PS : Petite dédicace à Taraxacum officinalis et à Violettepoete parce que j'ai un peu l'impression de leur voler leur couple ! :-)

* * *

**La guerre**

23 mars 2022. La saine compétition censée régner entre Serpentard et Gryffondor était lentement revenue à ses affrontements de couloir. Si bien que Minerva finit par lancer un enchantement empêchant les élèves de lancer des sorts dans les couloirs.

-Nott et Davies se sont fait avoir… annonça Flint, la tête basse.

-Qu'est-ce que leur ont fait les Lions ? S'enquit Scorpius en jurant.

-C'est cette diablesse rousse qui a eu l'idée… Elle est démoniaque !

Ainsi commença une nouvelle guerre menée par deux chefs emblématiques.

Dès qu'il attraperait Weasley, il lui ferait payer chaque bouton arraché, se jura Scorpius !

* * *

16 septembre 2031. Le bouton s'envola dans la pièce, rebondit sur un mur, et glissa sous une étagère. Rose éclata d'un rire cristallin. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'attaquer aux autres, Scorpius la ceintura et emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes.

-Alors Miss Weasley ? On déshabille d'honnête sorcier ? chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille en passant sa baguette sur le chemisier corail de la jeune femme.

Les cinq boutons sautèrent l'un après l'autre. La suite ne nous regarde pas vraiment je crois : Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy avait changé de terrain de jeu depuis quelques années !


	59. Les Détesteurs de Gryffondors

**Titre :** Les Détesteurs de Gryffondors

**Thème :** Les élèves de Serpentard de l'époque de Harry, à la demande de Lucy. J'espère que ça va te satisfaire, parce que ce n'est pas facile d'inclure autant de gens dans 100 mots. Sinon, le titre est une référence à Friends (parce que j'en avais pas encore fait)(et que quand même, c'est une série super) ! Donc la référence, c'est les Detesteurs de Rachel Green, l'épisode avec Brad Pitt carrément trop canon. Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture quand même !

**Personnages :** Tout les Serpentard de la même année que notre Trio + les Gryffondors en général !

**Nombre de mots :** 100

PS : Alazais, quand tu passeras par là, j'ai bien reçu ta reviews mais impossible d'y répondre ou de t'envoyer un MP… Tu dois avoir un problème avec tes paramètres… C'est con parce que j'avais plein de chose à répondre !

**Les Détesteurs de Gryffondors**

Le club des Détesteurs de Gryffondors avait été créé en 1991, quelques temps après le premier cours commun de potion. Le soir, une dizaine de Serpentard annexaient les fauteuils près du feu et critiquaient leurs condisciples rouges et or en mangeant des chocogrenouilles.

Les dents de Granger, la sévérité de McGonagall, les robes des Weasley, la suffisance de Potter, l'humour de Jordan, la chute de Lavande…

C'était le bon temps !

Des années plus tard, beaucoup s'en souvinrent. Néanmoins, personne n'osa évoquer ce club devant la mariée du jour : selon les rumeurs, Ginny Zabini avait la baguette facile !


	60. Conflit

**Titre :** Conflit

**Thème :** Face à face entre Rogue et Neville dans le tome 7, à la demande de Basmoka

**Personnages :** Rogue, Neville et les Carrow

**Nombre de mots :** 100

PS : Alazais, toujours pas possible de te répondre… Mais merci pour tout !

**Conflit**

-Vous savez très bien, que de gré ou de force, je saurai quelle potion vous avez utilisé !

Neville sourit narquoisement malgré la douleur causée par son œil tuméfié.

Il voulait la guerre ? Très bien, il l'aurait, se dit Rogue. Cet ingrat devrait plutôt être reconnaissant à Severus de s'occuper personnellement de lui : les Carrow avaient déjà sérieusement fait comprendre au jeune homme qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément d'eux avant qu'il n'intervienne.

Se remémorant le visage d'Alecto recouvert de furoncle chantant la danse des canards, Rogue songea un bref moment à briser malencontreusement son flacon de veritaserum.


	61. Une fleur

**Titre :** Une fleur

**Thème :** Médée

**Personnages :** Hermione/Ron, Médée et Andromaque (à voir dans la mythologie si vous ne connaissez pas), Rose Weasley

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Une fleur**

-Médée ?

-Tu. Veux. Donner. A. MON. Bébé. Le. Nom. D'une. Femme. Infanticide ? demanda Hermione, détachant soigneusement chaque mot.

-Ce sera toujours mieux qu'Andromaque…

-Andromaque était le courage personnifié !

-C'est un nom de chien.

-Et tes propositions alors ? Si tu veux que ma fille devienne un monstre, appelons-la Muriel.

-Ne mêle pas ma peau de vache de tante à ça, hurla Ron. C'est sûr que quand on s'appelle Hermione, aucun prénom n'est assez snob…

Trois heures après avoir été mis à la porte, quand Ron revint avec une rose, le problème du prénom se régla de lui-même.


	62. L'assassin

**Titre :** L'assassin

**Thème :** Je me suis inscrite sur LJ très récemment et je fais partie de la communauté « Hp 100 mots ». Donc je prendrais leur thème maintenant ! Cette semaine, c'était « Quand ça veut pas ». Bien sûr, rien ne vous empêche de me donner des personnages sur qui vous voulez me voir écrire ! Ce drabble est pour Bwunited, qui m'avait demandé un Hedwige. J'espère que tu vas aimer !

**Personnages :** Hedwige et Coquecigrue

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**L'assassin**

Hedwige avait tout essayé. Vraiment tout.

Elle s'était adonnée au coup de griffe en traître.

Elle avait empoisonné l'eau.

Elle avait fait tomber un livre sur lui.

Elle avait enfoncé de force les graines les plus grosses au fond de son gosier.

Elle avait même envisagé de l'étrangler entre deux barreaux avant de s'apercevoir que cet avorton n'avait pas de cou.

Malgré tous ces efforts, cette erreur de la nature la narguait encore de ses hululements stridents. Mais pourquoi cette demi-portion de Coquecigrue n'acceptait-elle pas de décéder ?

Hedwige se demanda si les Mangemorts acceptaient les animaux dans leurs rangs.


	63. En tout dernier recours

**Titre :** En tout dernier recours

**Thème :** Recours

**Personnages :** Albus/Gellert. Etonnamment, j'adore ce couple, et j'avais vraiment très envie de ce petit drabble. Je pense que le côté génialissime de Grindelwald (qui est quand même un méchant bien plus valable que Voldemort) doit compenser la chiantitude de Dumbledore.

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**En tout dernier recours**

Mars 1945.

Albus est assis là depuis des heures. Immobile. Les yeux fixés sur la lettre. C'est une lettre toute simple au parchemin un peu jauni par le temps. Jamais ouverte. Quelqu'un y a écrit en lettre noire : "En tout denier recours".

En tout dernier recours…

Albus la tourne d'une main hésitante. Il la décachette et c'est comme si le passé s'engouffrait dans la pièce.

"Si je pouvais remonter en arrière, je changerais tout. Sauf toi."

Et, griffonné au bas de la lettre, le début de la rédemption d'Albus. "Pardon."

Albus sourit, prend sa baguette et transplanne en Bulgarie.


	64. L'un dans l'autre

**Titre :** L'un dans l'autre

**Thème :** Fantôme

**Personnages :** Georges, Fred, Ron

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**L'un dans l'autre**

-Tu devrais ajouter plus de Kalorna.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé avec quand on fabriquait les crèmes canari ? Je crois que maman aurait pu nous tuer cette fois là.

-Tout ça pour un petit trou sur la moquette…

-Et dans le toit !

-Bref, si j'en mets pas assez, l'effet sera trop faible.

-T'as essayé avec du gambole ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Ron passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

-On manque de pastill... A qui tu parlais ?

-Oh, à moi-même, répondit Georges en souriant au miroir en pied qui lui faisait face.


	65. Le Revendicateur

**Titre :** Le revendicateur

**Thème :** Revendication

**Personnages :** Hermione, Kreattur

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Le revendicateur**

-C'est un scandale !

Hermione se retourna vers la source de ce vacarme et s'exhorta au calme. Foutu elfe.

-Bonjour Kreattur. Un problème ?

-Nous sommes maintenus en esclavage ! On nous empêche de porter certains vêtements.

-Comment ça ? Les lois sont pourtant claires, un elfe peut s'habiller comme il veut.

-Et les chaussures à talons ? Personne ne s'occupe de les adapter à nos pieds !

-Les… tu es marié ?

-Non, mais je me bats pour l'égalité des elfes !

Kreattur se voyait mal avouer qu'il avait toujours fantasmé sur les talons aiguilles de Walburga Black !


	66. La première nuit

**Titre :** La première nuit

**Thème :** Blessure

**Personnages :** Remus, Albus, mention de Lily, James, Peter et Sirius

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**La première nuit**

-Souviens toi que tu vis, chuchote Albus.

Albus. Le grand. L'ami. Celui qui sait, comprend, celui qui est là. Parce que Remus ne peut pas être seul. Pas cette fois. Pas ce soir.

Albus qui sait toujours tout. Qui sait que cette nuit, ce n'est pas la pleine lune qui le rongera. Non, c'est l'absence, l'absence qui s'attache à sa peau, brise ses os, ravage son âme. Alors Albus est venu et il le serre, fort, si fort que peut-être il réussira à le ramener.

-Souviens-toi que tu vis.

Mais ce soir, Remus ne veut pas vivre. Pas sans eux.


	67. Et les yeux dans le pire

**Titre :** Et les yeux dans le pire

**Thème :** Blessure

**Personnages :** Narcissa, Bellatrix

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Et les yeux dans le pire**

Elle contourne un œil, nettoie la pommette, caresse l'oreille, et, du bout des doigts, repousse une mèche aventureuse.

L'eau se teinte lentement d'écarlate et Narcissa observe le visage tant aimé reprendre sa place. C'est ces traits qu'elle aime, qu'elle chérît, qu'elle connaît si bien. C'est ces traits qu'elle redessine doucement en laissant le linge s'imbiber de vermeil.

Et peu importe qu'elle soit cruelle, peu importe qu'elle soit folle. Peu importe qu'elle soit une meurtrière.

C'est sa sœur.

Alors Narcissa nettoie le sang qui macule le visage de Bellatrix et se répète que c'est celui d'un autre. Que tout va bien.


	68. Le Roi du thermostat

**Titre :** Le Roi du thermostat

**Thème :** Chaleur

**Personnages :** Blaise, Romilda, Percy, Kingsley

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Le Roi du thermostat**

Depuis quelques semaines, le ministère a perdu tout attrait. Même Percy Weasley traîne des pieds quand il s'agit d'aller travailler : malgré tous les efforts du Departement de la Maintenance Magique, une chaleur infernale a pris possession des lieux.

Shacklebolt lui-même donna rapidement le signal du relâchement en relevant les manches de sa chemise. Dans l'heure, les éventails, les chemisiers fins et les ventilateurs se mirent à proliférer.

De son côté, Blaise envoie régulièrement des sorts dérégler le thermostat. La vision du corps de Romilda Vane à peine caché par un T-shirt trempé de sueur vaut bien quelques souffrances !


	69. S'il y a du monde

**Titre :** S'il y a du monde

**Thème :** Au revoir

**Personnages :** Olivier/Cho

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**S'il y a du monde**

_On a maudit chaque seconde  
Et les bouts de nous qui se tordent_

Il y a dans l'air, entre les cris et les insultes, quelque chose de définitif. Cho, rouge de colère, exige milles explications, milles nouvelles promesses.

Les promesses, il n'en peut plus.

-Mais parce que je ne t'aime plus ! Je ne t'aime plus !

Olivier voudrait retenir ces mots, s'y agripper, ne pas les laisser traverser la pièce. Mais déjà Cho recule. Frappée au ventre.

Et dans le silence assourdissant qui les emplit, Olivier croit entendre son cœur explosé envoyer des éclats de verre dans leurs vies.


	70. Le défaut du plan (bis)

**Titre :** Le défaut du plan (bis)

**Thème :** Ron/Pansy, pour Lily Evans 2004

**Personnages :** Ron/Pansy

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Le défaut du plan (bis)**

Drago était un monstre d'égoïsme, avait l'insulte facile, et le cœur volage. Tout y était passé : les menaces, les récompenses et même le chantage. Aujourd'hui, ne restait que la vengeance.

Pansy avait donc mis au point un plan : tout d'abord, séduire la personne que Drago méprisait le plus. Ensuite, être accidentellement surprise avec ladite personne. Et pour finir, l'abandonner sur le bas-côté quand Drago viendrait ramper à ses pieds.

Tout était planifié.

Sauf peut-être les papillons dans son ventre quand Ron l'embrassait.

A coup sûr, Drago avait dû verser un filtre d'amour dans son jus de citrouille !


	71. Deux poids, deux mesures

**Titre :** Deux poids, deux mesures

**Thème :** Mesure

**Personnages :** Percy, Gregory

**Nombre de mots :** 2x100

**Deux poids, deux mesures**

« Et bien, que d'ambition pour un si jeune sorcier ! Un vrai Serpentard !»

Percy frissonne sur son tabouret bancal. Non, il ne peut pas aller chez les Serpentard ! Les Weasley sont toujours des Gryffondor, que penserait sa famille ? Bill et Charlie ne lui adresseraient sûrement plus la parole : c'est déjà si difficile de se faire aimer face aux jumeaux, à Ron et à Ginny.

Et sa mère... Il n'ose imaginer sa déception. Sa fureur.

« J'espère qu'un jour tu apprendras que l'ambition est avant tout une qualité. En attendant, je t'envoie chez... »

-GRYFFONDOR !

* * *

Drago a dit que lui irait à Serpentard, que c'était là bas qu'allaient tous les bons sorciers. Gregory se moque bien d'être un bon sorcier, il sait qu'il n'a jamais été très talentueux.

Par contre, Gregory a Drago.

« Tu sais que Poufsouffle serait parfait pour toi, jeune homme ? Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un de si loyal ! »

Alors Gregory se répète en boucle le mot magique : « Serpentard, Sepentard, Serpentard ». Et l'air de victoire sur le visage de Drago quand le Choixpeau annonce enfin sa maison, suffit à confirmer son choix.


End file.
